


Trying Hard

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bows and Ribbons, Fetish Clothing, First Aid is a devious little cupcake, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Oral Sex, kind of?, mentions of bondage, valve eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: After the Greenhouse exploded, Scavenger revealed something he'd like to First Aid. What he did not expect was his precious, smart lover to go so above and beyond as to find out EXACTLY what he liked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For ["rudy" (A commenter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%22rudy%22+%28A+commenter%29).



> Alright this was a request of sorts, or a suggestion? Told you I'd get it up eventually. Sorry for the wait, but here it is!

Scavenger picked up a little note out of the bottom of his lunch barrel. A literal 55-gallon drum that First Aid crafted into a carrying container for him longer shifts. The drum kept the energon fairly cool.

‘Hope you have a good shift! I have a special surprise waiting for you at home.’ Signed ‘with love, Aid,’ Scavenger couldn’t shake the stupid smile on his face and his gestalt snatched the note up.

“Welp. Someone’s getting fragged tonight.” Mixmaster announced, the others cheering for Scavenger who grumbled a bit.

“Don’t you have anyone else to pester about their interfacing? You guys nearly made ‘Aid explode last time.” The last time had been a conversation about sex toys, which moved into those weird egg-shaped ones, and then into when they’d be having sparklings. First Aid fainted when they got to baby names.

Scrapper smacked an I-beam over a snickering Bonecrusher and then smacked Mixmaster with it, all while never spilling a drop of energon from his cube. “Enough, we agreed to not tease him so much. But all seriousness, please bring lube before you two get stuck.” They all laughed at that one. The size difference was pretty comical, and they all enjoyed teasing each other about preferences after that.

 

After his shift, Scavenger burned rubber to get home, passing some of the slower speedsters and startling them. He smirked internally at the shocked beeps and honks of horns as he blew past Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, eager to see what this surprise was.

First Aid’s home smelled of cooking, left overs probably waiting for him in the fridge. But no First Aid. He carefully wiped his feet off on the doormat, then used a bucket Aid left there for him to wash up in to clean the cement off and when presentable went to search around the space. No Aid on the porch, no Aid in the side closet turned into the tiniest office. Knocking first, Scavenger pushed open the berthroom door and his jaw hit the floor.

First Aid stood there with pretty red ribbons matching his paint tied all over. He giggled at Scavenger and slid off the berth to swagger up and press against him. Scavenger could have sworn there was an audible clang of his spike hitting the inside of his codpiece.

“Like it, then? I’m glad. I never got to repay you for um… After the Greenhouse exploded.” The first time Scavenger ate out First Aid’s valve. A smile ghosted across his face, but he didn’t laugh. First Aid was trying so hard, too hard to look like a sexy little pleasurebot when Scavenger liked him just fine normally.

Scavenger rested a heavy hand on a slender hip and nodded. “You look amazing. Bows and ribbons suit you.” First Aid blushed and retracted his mask, then nuzzled up under his chin. “So you want to try eating me out hm?” A physical wave of heat rippled up from the little mech and he nodded.

“Please?” Soft and gently he pushed at Scavenger, who allowed himself to relax and succumb to the nudges. He’d pose First Aid the same way; it was only fair to let him have his dominant fun.

First Aid had him go to the berth and sit, pulling one heavy leg over his shoulder. At first this startled Scavenger, but he realized the little medic was tougher than he appeared. First Aid hesitated, then gently began to mouth at his valve cover.

“Ohhhh…” Scavenger sighed, trailing into a moan. A little heated action relaxed him after a hard day. He felt a bit bad he didn’t have time to run by the washracks, but First Aid never said anything if he minded. With a devious giggle the medic rasped his teeth over the cover gently and squeaked as it snapped away. Scavenger was too shocked to do anything but gasp. How did First Aid know—Mixmaster! He said someone’s getting fragged; he implied Scavenger, something the mech hadn’t caught until now. Did shy little First Aid really go asking his gestalt his preferences?

First Aid sealed his lips directly to the exposed outer node above the ring of his valve and sucked hard. Scavenger yelped and moaned, putting a hand on First Aid’s head and grinning dazedly. _Yep, definitely asked some questions,_ Scavenger managed to think, then dissolved all thoughts in favor of trying to control his own hips.

First Aid was pleased to see his mate squirming and flicked his tongue over the swelling node before pausing. Scavenger whined at the denial of pleasure but a warm glossa over his valve shut him up. _Research pays off,_ First Aid thought, and smiled as the hand on his helm forced him right up against the puffed protomesh on the outer rim of Scavenger’s valve. He obeyed the request, pushing his tongue inside and pausing for just a moment to savor the taste. Scavenger flooded all his senses now: breathy moans, strong scent, thick taste, powerful touch, and all he could see was green and purple valve mesh flex and contract, trying to draw him in further.

Not only was First Aid lapping at nodes long forgotten, the fact that he _enjoyed_ this made it all the more pleasurable for Scavenger. That he went out of his comfort zone to find out what he liked, tried so hard to make this good despite being his first time. Scavenger pet his helm appreciatively and jolted as the crafty little medic managed to slip two fingers inside, and used his free hand to go back to Scavenger’s abandoned node.

“Aid!” He all but yelled, slamming a hand to his intake to try and muffle the sound. First Aid’s neighbors already complained about them a few times, namely that Scavenger sometimes broke a wall in his blind passion.

First Aid giggled and pushed a third finger into his valve, just giving him something to stretch around while he went back to lapping at the sensitive node. An idea crossed his mind, something he overheard Swerve talking about that sounded like a good idea. Shifting the increasingly messier bows away he leaned in, latched his intake around the node, and sucked. Not as hard as he could have but the reaction was instant.

Scavenger saw stars, and only spat static as overload smashed into him like Bonecrusher into a building. Total destruction… Of cognitive though and reasoning. His leg over First Aid’s back pulled him closer, and the smaller mech continued to suck gently and lick and prolong his partner’s overload until the bigger mech trembled and begged him to stop.

First Aid readjusted his bows and crawled up onto a heaving chest, nestling there and purring. When the EM field under his smoothed a bit, he talked. “—did well? Scavenger? Anyone home?”

“No.” Came the instant reply, and they both laughed. Scavenger hugged him close uncoordinatedly and sighed. “You are a natural at that.” A baited statement; the flush on First Aid looked good, but more than just at the compliment.

He fidgeted before a nudge made him blurt it out. “I kind of asked your gestalt. Well Mixmaster. He never made fun of my questions.” First Aid explained, and Scavenger stroked his back soothingly.

“I’m kind of honored you went through the trouble. I guess that’s what I have to get used to being with a smart, nerdy little guy.” First Aid pouted and Scavenger chuckled, nuzzling his nasal strut. “I’ll have to step up my game and do some research myself. I’m sure you got something you like. Like the bows? Maybe tie you up and do as I please—“

First Aid squeaked and covered his mouth. “Don’t you get me worked up! I’ve got a late shift you know that…” He whimpered, and Scavenger gave a heartier laugh at that.

“Alright. You go get ready for work, I’ll clean up the mess on the floor.” His overload splattered them both, and the berth, and the floor. First Aid hadn’t even noticed and blushed more, face bright pink as he nodded and scrambled off to clean himself up. Despite the cleaning, Scavenger knew any more sensitive mechs—Ratchet, for example—would be able to tell right away who he coupled with. A devious grin crossed Scavenger’s face; Ratchet would scold him later.

First Aid, on the same train of thought, glanced back and smiled. “You know, when I get there, Ratchet is going to throw a fit.” He paused and giggled. “I think it’s worth it.”

“If it’s not, I’ll make it up to you when you get home.” Scavenger winked and First Aid whined, provoking another argument about getting him stirred up before work. Scavenger held in his smile, seeing his partner so serious, but in the end it would be worth it. Anything to see that little smile that he himself tried so hard to keep on his face, even under the mask.


End file.
